Reunited Love
by CityofClaceAndFourtris
Summary: Clary and Jace fight. And three years later they find themselves at the same school, both eager to get back with each other. But they don't know that they both want to get back together. They find a big issue, Clary is afraid to speak since th fight, she doesn't want to hurt anyone with words again.But when she is asked out by a senior and she rejects.. things get a bit violent.
1. They still love

**Here is a new fanfiction! The sequel to "my angels without wings" Is in process**

* * *

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . .**

**Clary**

I haven't seen my first love in 3 years. He isn't dead. Or dying. We just got in a fight and I moved away, but then today I get an unexpected call from Isabelle saying that we will be going to the same Shadowhunter school.

The fight:

_We walked together to the park. I loved him more than my life._

_"Clary, I know you want to go to Idris but you can't. Remember last time?! I can't lose you or not know that you are safe! I just can't" Jace said cleary pleading me to stay home._

_"YOU NEVER LET ME IN ON ANY ACTION! I'm tired of staying home while you risk your life! I am a shadowhunter to Jace! You're not the only one who can be a hero! This is bull sh-"_

_"Language, Fray." He cuts in. I don't care about my language I just want to go! _

_"No, This is bull shit Jace! You need to stop treating me like a kid!" I say. _

_"I will once you stop acting like one. For example, you are acting like one now!" Jace looks straight in my eyes._

_"MAYBE I WOULDN'T IF YOU'D JUST TRUST ME ONCE IN A WHILE TO GO ON YOUR SHADOWHUNTING TRIPS!" I start to it isn't bad enough I go home to Sebastian later tonight. _

_"You know what Clary? We are finished. I'm sorry" he just walked away._

I never spoke again after. I figured, I ruin everything by saying things I don't mean. So I just stopped talking. Isabelle, doesn't know that yet though. But she will find out in an hour because that's when I get to the school. I just. I want to talk to her. But it has been 3 years since I had talked. I' just happy, not to see Jace, but to see Isabelle again. I know Jace hates me. I miss him though. I realize I still love him... So my plan is to let Isabelle help me talk again without being afraid of saying something stupid. I am determined to get back with Jace. I just hope he will forgive me.

**. . .**

**. . . **

**. . .**

**Jace**

I get to see Clary! I am so excited! I wanted to get back with her for about a year! I keep dreaming about her. I don't even have her new number and Isabelle refuses to give me it. I do have a little plan though. Lets just hope that she doesn't hate me. I hold a photo of her and I in my hand. " Clarissa Fray, I love you and always will."

* * *

**So there's chapter one. I know its a lot of background information! But it will be updated soon. Reviews help me get inspiration so please review. **


	2. reunited and mute

**second chapter**

* * *

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

I see Clary and Isabelle sitting on a bench. My heart skips a beat when I see her. Oh how I missed her and loved her. I go up to them.

"hey girls." I say calmly.

"Hello, Jace" Isabelle says, although Clary just waves. Why won't she speak to me? Am i really that awful? I notice Isabelle about to say something, probably one of her boring clothing stories, so I just walk away. Does Clary hate me that much that she won't even speak to me?

I go to math and Isabelle walks in soon after.

"She doesn't hate you. She thinks you hate her. She wasn't trying to be rude she just doesn't want to say something stupid" She slows down" She hasn't talked since your fight with her 3 years ago. She doesn't want to hurt anyone with her words."

I sit there in shock...What! "Isabelle, you need to get her to talk again. She can't go through life without saying anything! Please Isabelle. I want to know she will talk to me before I ask her out. I don't want to feel like it is my fault all the time." I slide my palm up my face and smooth my hair down.

"okay, Jace I will. I promise! It might take a while." I sigh in relieve. She shuld give in immediately because she would do anything for Isabelle.

* * *

**I know ANOTHER slow chapter! It will pick up pace in the next one. there is a party planned whoop!**


	3. The party

**HEYY!**

There is a little more mature content but not to much

* * *

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

Isabelle came over yesterday "Please talk again Clary for me?" Of course I couldn't tell her now so I agreed I would start to talk again.

We go to school together the next day.

"So Clary. There is a party we are going to tonight." She says handing m clothes and knee-high 6 inch heels. Oh gosh not again.

"I really don't want to um go to the party Isabelle... Please tell me I don't have to." I plead.

" Then that would be a lie. You are going! End of story, Clarissa Fray."

I hate when she calls me that. "I told you not to call me that! More than once."

"Then say you will go." I shake my head "Clarissa, Clarissa, Clarissa..."

"Okay! I will go Jeez now just back off a little." I sigh

"Good we are walking there so be ready!" I groan.

The day goes by pretty fast and before I know it I am in the outfit Isabelle picked out for me. It is really short. I feel so exposed.

Isabelle doesn't knock she just comes in.

"You look amazing! let's go!" She drags me out quickly. The party is only a few houses away..

"Can i crash at your house after?"

She already knows it's something to do with my brother being a jerk. "of course Clary."

We walk in, music is pounding in my ears there are drunk people everywhere.

"Hey Pretty lady." A boy with Blonde hair stands in front of me, I recognize him as Edward. He is a senior. He is clearly drunk! Why would he be talking to me?he puts his hand on my knee, I don't like this not one bit. "maybe we should, you know, get together sometime...maybe tonight?" He is inching his hand up my thigh.

I REALLY don't like this one bit!I can't find Isabelle. Oh my gosh what do I do?

"I'd rather not" I say pushing his hand off me.

"hey babe, don't be so uptight... I'm sure we could be good together plus you're very small" he gives me an evil smirk. I feel sick. he pushes closer to me and buts his hand on the hem of my dress.

"Get off me!" he smiles.

"technically I'm not 'on you' but I can change that. he drags me out to the yard and tackles me, pinning me down. I start crying. I can't deal with this it reminds me to much of my brother.

"Stop crying. " he says roughly. I scream a very high-pitched scream through my tears. He immediately covers my mouth and I start to struggle. I muffle a scream again. this time he punches me right in the face. I keep scream and he keeps hitting and punching me. Finally, I see Isabelle.

"GET OF HER" She says viciously. He runs off not turning back. I'm still crying and I am covered in my blood. I still lay on the grass.

"By the Angel! I will call Jace."

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Immediately I call Jace.

"Jace help!Clary's hurt, badly! Come to the party as fast as you can! Please! I'll call Magnus!"

Jace gets here almost Immediately.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

When I pull up I see Isabelle pacing and a girl laying in the grass clutching herself...Clary. I run out of the vehicle. Isabelle explains everything and I go up to Clary.

"Clary? "

"Jace. I love you. I never stopped loving you." She says through tears.

"I love you too."

"Magnus said that all she should have is bruises." Isabelle buts in."Clary? Can you walk?"

She tries her best but I end up carrying her to the car. We go to my place and I help her clean up and I lay her in my bed and she falls asleep. I need to talk to her once she wakes up.

* * *

**Next update soon**


	4. No memory

**Sorry the update took forever I have been having some personal issues lately!**

* * *

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

I still watching Clary explains everything to me. I just hope she doesn't remember I told her I Love her. What was I thinking?! I can't love her. She isn't who I love it's my imagination! I liked it better when she didn't talk to me it just makes everything harder. I flipped out on her that day in the park.

_Clary, I know you want to go to Idris but you can't. Remember last time?! I can't lose you or not know that you are safe! I just can't" I said clearly pleading her to stay home._

_"YOU NEVER LET ME IN ON ANY ACTION! I'm tired of staying home while you risk your life! I am a shadowhunter to Jace! You're not the only one who can be a hero! This is bull sh-"_

_"Language, Fray." I cut in. _

_"No, This is bull shit Jace! You need to stop treating me like a kid!" she is furious._

_"I will once you stop acting like one. For example, you are acting like one now!" I look straight in her eyes._

_"MAYBE I WOULDN'T IF YOU'D JUST TRUST ME ONCE IN A WHILE TO GO ON YOUR SHADOWHUNTING TRIPS!" She start to it isn't bad enough I have to leave her home_

_"You know what Clary? We are finished. I'm sorry" I just walked away. I immediately felt so bad, but it was for her safety even if she hated me. She never talked to me after._

Isabelle told me she didn't talk to anyone. Just then Clary started waking up.

"Huh? What happened? What are you doing here?" As i hoped she didn't remember. Thank god!

"Are you hungry?" I asked calmly.

Clary shakes her head. Why won't she eat?

"Okay. Help yourself if you decide you get hungry." Time to go downstairs to eat.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

As soon as Jace leaves I go to the bathroom.I search for anything sharp. Last night scared me. I eventually find a razor and I take out the blade. I sit on the ground. I start crying. he tried to rape me! I man I didn't even know. I slide the blade across my wrist. The pain felt so real but the relief was a miracle. I swipe the blade against my wrist yet again. I feel...safe. I wipe up the blood and put on a long sleeve gray shirt and shorts. Isabelle wouldn't approve but it will have to do.

Isabelle knocks on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Clary...Why the hell are you in long sleeves? It is 80 degrees out come with me.:She drags me along oh no...this just isn't good at all.

She pulls out a dress and thigh high boots. "Go put these on."

"Isabelle..."

"No go put it on."

" I CAN'T! ISABELLE I CAN'T" I pull up my sleeves.

"Oh my gosh Clary! Why? JA-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"No Isabelle. Don't call him. Just Iratze it if you must."

She gives me a sad look.

* * *

**I have important news!**

**On christmas you will see a sequel of Angel Without Wings AND a Brand new Hermione fanfiction! BOTH ON CHRISTMAS (or close to Christmas)**


	5. Why her?

**Hi**

* * *

Previously

_I wipe up the blood and put on a long sleeve gray shirt and shorts. Isabelle wouldn't approve but it will have to do._

_Isabelle knocks on the door._

_"Come in."_

_"Hey Clary...Why the hell are you in long sleeves? It is 80 degrees out come with me.:She drags me along oh no...this just isn't good at all._

_She pulls out a dress and thigh high boots. "Go put these on."_

_"Isabelle..."_

_"No go put it on."_

_" I CAN'T! ISABELLE I CAN'T" I pull up my sleeves._

_"Oh my gosh Clary! Why? JA-" I put my hand over her mouth._

_"No Isabelle. Don't call him. Just Iratze it if you must."_

_She gives me a sad look._

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

"Isabelle promise me you won't tell Jace PLEASE !" I plead.

"Why shouldn't I?"

Just than I lose all hope.

"Clary?What's wrong? Clary, Are you okay?" Isabelle spoke softly. I start to cry and back up into the wall.

"ALEC!" Isabelle screams.

Alec runs in. "What's going on? Oh dear Clary!."

"She cut herself i wanted to tell Jace but she freaked out!"

"Okay Clary. We are going to count to 10. One your breathing is slowing. Two we won't tell Jace if you don't want us to. Three you are trying to stop shaking. Four You are safe. Five we love you Clary. Six you are breathing you are no longer shaking. Eight you are coming near us. Nine You are calm. Ten you have nothing to worry about. Come here Clary." Alec pulls me into his arms.

"Please, If we have to tell Jace I want to tell him."I say weakly.

"Of course. Now sleep Isabelle and I will have Jace come in when you are awake. We will tell him about this but not the cutting. I promise. Right Isabelle?" Alec gives a sharp look to Isabelle.

"yes of course. Now sleep." I crawl into my bed and fall asleep. I finally feel safe.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

"Alec I know I shouldn't care about her but I do. I think...I think I love her. I told her once when she was Sleepy, She didn't remember in he morning though." I say.

"Jace you should tell her."

"I will. But I am gonna sit in her room until she wakes up." I start walking away.

"She has something to tell you just...Keep in mind what you just said." I look confused toward Alec and walk to Clary's room.

* * *

**AHHHH my brain has so many fanfiction ideas and it is like what do I do first oh my gosh! ughhh!**


	6. the truth about Clary

_**Ive been blessed with being sick so these will beup faster including the new fanfiction that will be up THIS WEEKEND hopefully If I can get it typed up fast enough!**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Okay Clary. We are going to count to 10. One your breathing is slowing. Two we won't tell Jace if you don't want us to. Three you are trying to stop shaking. Four You are safe. Five we love you Clary. Six you are breathing you are no longer shaking. Eight you are coming near us. Nine You are calm. Ten you have nothing to worry about. Come here Clary." Alec pulls me into his arms._

_"Please, If we have to tell Jace I want to tell him."I say weakly._

_"Of course. Now sleep Isabelle and I will have Jace come in when you are awake. We will tell him about this but not the cutting. I promise. Right Isabelle?" Alec gives a sharp look to Isabelle._

_"yes of course. Now sleep." I crawl into my bed and fall asleep. I finally feel safe._

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**Jace**_

_"Alec I know I shouldn't care about her but I do. I think...I think I love her. I told her once when she was Sleepy, She didn't remember in he morning though." I say._

_"Jace you should tell her."_

_"I will. But I am gonna sit in her room until she wakes up." I start walking away._

_"She has something to tell you just...Keep in mind what you just said." I look confused toward Alec and walk to Clary's room._

* * *

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

Clary looks so beautiful when she is sleeping. _Should I tell her I Love her? What was it Alec told me to keep an open mind about? _I wondered to myself.

"Jace? J I need to tell you something." Clary mumbles.

"Clary I love you." It just rushed out her face looks shocked but quickly softens.

"You won't say that soon." She looks down and sits up.

"Why wouldn't I just tell me." I say already fearing she doesn't love me back.

"Jace I cut myself. I am not normal. " She pulls up her sleeves. "I love you too but I do this to myself and have for years now. Isabelle found out then soon Alec found out as well after my panick attack. I understand If you hate me and want me to leave." She starts shaking.

"Clary...I am always here for you and I do still love you and always will. Please don't do this again." A tear drips down her cheek and I wipe it off. "Clary don't cry. I will help you through this as much as I can. I love you Clary."

My lips come down on hers and I lose myself in the moment. her lips against mine. her body against mine. I taste her tears, but I just ignore them. We kiss for 10 seconds...20 seconds...30 seconds by the end it feels like its been forever.

"Clary can I iratze these?"

"No... you have your battle scars...I want mine. can we just bandage them?" She weakly smiles.

"Of course we can Clary." I get the first aid kit and grab gauze and slowly wrap it around her arm.

"Jace?" I look up and she kisses me. "Thank you."

"Clary, I would do anything for you. never forget that." I say and look into her eyes as I finish the bandages. "get some rest Clary."

"Lay by me? Please?" She pleads and I gladly crawl in with her and wrap my arm protectively around her waist.

"Sleep,Clary." And before I know it she is sleeping.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

I am glad I kept my scars. i am glad Jace still loves me.I feel a new sense of safety with him and in that moment I know I love him as I drift off to sleep. I don't know why I waited so long to come back to him. Either way I am happy I have.

To love is not to be destroyed to love is to feel a sense of safety in this case. I am happy I found him. he accepted me like I am and I love him so much.

* * *

**YAY! Okay Okay so I have a nice idea that I am working on it's a Mortal Instruments fanfiction so I am excited!**


End file.
